


To Cure a Cold

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akazaru, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Marineford, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: To cure a cold, the best remedy is being held by your magma husband.





	To Cure a Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiburion](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tiburion).

> based on this post: 
> 
> https://ask-monkey-and-dog.tumblr.com/post/169664192343/when-borsalino-is-down-with-a-fever-does-sakazuki

To Cure a Cold

It was unusually cold and windy on the night that Borsalino’s ship docked at New Marineford. 

That night there were two hundred seventy entrees to the medical bay out of a crew of four hundred fifty. They all were presenting fevers and other cold-like symptoms that didn’t seem to be letting up, each of them being in contact with a nasty pathogen that was on the island that they had recently visited for a routine liaison check. 

Thankfully, the mysterious affliction didn’t seem to be contagious, only the away team was affected as it hasn’t spread to the rest of the crew of the flag warship K-01. 

One of the afflicted was Admiral Kizaru.

Sakazuki put the report down and rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. He examined the stack of paperwork he still had to get done. There were still three comprehensive reports he needed to get to the Gorosei the next morning, meaning he wouldn’t be able to leave his office for another two hours at least. He let out a sigh and set to work, deciding it would be in his best interest to get them done as efficiently as possible. 

Fleet Admiral Sakazuki had the reports done within the hour, a personal record.

\--

There were a few marines that had to be transported to the emergency wing of the base hospital, hooked up to IV lines that dripped a concoction of medicines mixed with a saline solution. The others were either in the general holding room or sent off to their own respective rooms on base.

“Awe~ I don’t get a lollipop, doctor?” Borsalino whined, a bit dizzy and disoriented. He braced himself up against the wall and let the doctor unlock the door to his room. 

“Make sure to check your temperature when you wake up and call in the results through this Den Den Mushi. We don’t want your symptoms getting any worse than they already are.” Doctor Fishbonen handed Borsalino a baby Den Den Mushi with a note on it. “It has a direct line to my office, if I don’t hear from you in the morning I will send one of my nurses up here. Make sure to stay warm, it seems to be helping the other patients.”

Doctor Fishbonen rattled off some other instructions about some kind of pill he left on the desk, but all Borsalino could focus on was the odd irony that the short round man was adamantly chewing on fish bones. 

“Mhmmm~” Borsalino flopped onto his bed. His nose was runny, his head hurt something horrible and his whole body felt sore. He decided to think of something nice, like monkeys and bananas, but that only served to make him nauseous. Food doesn’t seem appetizing right now. 

Distantly he heard the door shut. Borsalino sat up to reach for the tissues to blow his nose, throwing it in the vague direction he knew the trash can was in, and plopping his body down onto his bed.

Borsalino did try his best to fall asleep, and if it weren’t for his headache and constant shivering, his efforts may have worked. 

“You look like shit.” Borsalino made a pained noise in acknowledgement and cracked an eye open. 

Sakazuki was standing at his bedside reaching down to feel his forehead with the back of his hand, “you don’t seem to be running a fever though, that’s good.” Suddenly, there was a hand propping him up into a sitting position and a cup of water being held to his lips. “Drink.” 

Borsalino did as he was told, smiling at the thought of the big scary Fleet Admiral Sakazuki playing nurse. 

Sakazuki then proceeded to get Borsalino to take his medicine, undress him from his work clothes he forgot to take off earlier and lay him back in bed. 

“Mmmmm~ stay with me Saka-san,” Borsalino had blindly grabbed his wrist at some point, “m’cold...”

Sakazuki huffed, “As if I’m going to leave you like this. Now scoot.” 

Borsalino couldn’t remember Sakazuki undressing, but when he slid in next to him, Borsalino felt his bare chest. That filled Borsalino with happy thoughts, he loves Saka-san’s broad, toned chest. 

Sakazuki pulled the covers up over them as Borsalino settled himself between the warmer man’s legs, back to chest. Sakazuki rested his chin on top of his partner’s head, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Get better soon.” Sakazuki whispered. 

Borsalino hummed in answer, drifting off somewhat. The medicine that he took was helping with the headache. “I will.” Borsalino tilted his head up and reached to grab the back of Sakazuki’s head, pulling him down as he spoke against the Fleet Admiral’s lips. “‘Cause you’re here.” 

Sakazuki kissed him softly, “Go to sleep, Borsalino.” 

And so he did.  
\-- 

The next morning Nurse Chapelle found a sticky note on the outside of Admiral Kizaru’s door that read, “Borsalino’s temperature : 98.6 degrees. Please do not knock, sleeping.” She took it and walked back down to the medical wing. 

No one noticed that it wasn’t written in Admiral Kizaru’s usual flowing script, but in neat blocky letters much more reminiscent of the Fleet Admiral's. 

And no one questioned why said Fleet Admiral Sakazuki took the entire day off for “Personal Reasons.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set either during the two year time skip or post time skip.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ;) Comments and Kudos appreciated :)


End file.
